<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Seasons (Tsunayoshi Sawada) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417178">Changing Seasons (Tsunayoshi Sawada)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You groaned as you lay flat on Tsuna’s bed, head turned to stare lazily at the fan that lay on his desk, sending only moderately cold air your way. Your tank top and shorts were damp with sweat, clinging to your heated body. Your face was flushed and glistened with drops of sweat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Ficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Seasons (Tsunayoshi Sawada)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff, Romance ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 925 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Tsuna ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Summer</strong>
</p><p>You groaned as you lay flat on Tsuna’s bed, head turned to stare lazily at the fan that lay on his desk, sending only moderately cold air your way. Your tank top and shorts were damp with sweat, clinging to your heated body. Your face was flushed and glistened with drops of sweat.</p><p>It had to be at least a hundred degrees outside. It boring, lazy, sluggish, and even hard to breathe. Summer was always unbearable, but it seemed even worse this year.</p><p>Tsuna entered the room with a glass of ice water in his hand. He, too, was feeling the effects of the heatwave, but you were a person who hated even the smallest amount of heat, so you were feeling it worse than anybody.</p><p>“Here, Y/N-san.” He sat on the side of the bed with a small smile on his face, “Drink this. It’ll help to cool you off.”</p><p>You forced a smile and pushed yourself into a sitting position, taking the glass from his hand and emptying the contents in one big gulp. You let out an <em>ahhh</em> of content and your lips twitched up into a smile that harbored a few hidden intentions.</p><p>Seeing this, Tsuna gulped, unable to imagine what evil thoughts were crossing your mind. “Tsuna~!” you tackled the brown-haired male and he fell back onto the bed with you on top. You placed a small kiss to his neck before nuzzling it with your nose.</p><p>Tsuna ignored his flushed face and smiled, his arms wrapping around your back. The heat really did make people do crazy things~</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Spring</strong>
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright, Y/N-san?” Tsuna asked, resting his hand on your shoulder.</p><p>You nodded, your cheek against your palm as you stared out the window, “I’m fine, Tsuna. Please stop worrying.”</p><p>“O-Okay.” he murmured, removing his hand and staring at the ground.</p><p>Spring had arrived, bringing blooming flowers, chirping birds and a herd of pollen. You had your allergies, but they weren’t too bad. Just a slight problem breathing whenever you stepped outside, with a few coughs here and there. Other than that, it didn’t really bother you.</p><p>But Tsuna, being the worrier that he was, was asking you every five minutes if you were okay. It was beginning to work your last nerve.</p><p>“Maybe you should res – ”</p><p>“<em>Tsuna</em>,” you cut him off, eyes glinting at the brown-haired male, “I appreciate your concern, but I’m <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>“B-But…”</p><p>“And I’m going to prove it to you.” You stood up, pushing the male onto the couch and moving to sit on his stomach, your legs straddling his body. He flushed, trying to stutter out an excuse to get out of this situation, but none came to his hazy mind.</p><p>With a grin, you leaned down and pressed your lips to his, your hands resting on either side of his head. He gulped, his arms laying limp at his sides. This wasn’t the first time you had kissed him, but you always did it at such random times, it always took him by surprise.</p><p>Slowly, you pulled away from him and sat back up, “Believe me now?”</p><p>Tsuna sighed before letting a smile slip onto his lips, “Fine, I won’t ask you anymor – ” He was, once again, interrupted, but, not by your words.</p><p>“A-A-<strong><em>Achoo</em></strong>!”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Autumn</strong>
</p><p>Autumn had finally arrived and you couldn’t be happier. It was the perfect season, from the brown and orange leaves to the cool breeze that followed. It wasn’t hot, but it wasn’t cold, either. It was the perfect temperature. And the leaves, the way they danced in the wind and covered the ground like a blanket. It was absolutely beautiful.</p><p>You sat outside on the porch of Tsuna’s house, watching the orange leaves fall from the trees, floating down to the earth and sometimes getting caught in the wind. Your eyes were shining with happiness.</p><p>Tsuna walked up behind you, a smile on his face as he watched how happy you had become since Autumn arrived. Moving forward, he sat down behind you, legs alongside yours and arms wrapped tightly around your middle, pulling you back to rest against his chest.</p><p>“It’s breathtaking,” you mused happily.</p><p>Tsuna nodded gently, his chin resting on your shoulder. Seeing you so happy over something so simple… it made happiness swell in his stomach.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Winter</strong>
</p><p>“Tsuna!… Tsuna!… Wake up, Tsuna!”</p><p>The boy in question let out a groan and peeled his eyes open. His vision moved in and out of focus before settling on you as you hovered over him. He grunted lightly when you grabbed his arm, hauling the small boy up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Come on, Tsuna! Wake <em>up</em>!” you shook him lightly, stopping only when Tsuna grabbed your wrists.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Y/N-san?” he asked softly, one hand wiping the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“It’s snowing! We have to build a snowman before the sun rises!” you literally pulled him out of bed and started to remove his clothes. He was instantly awake and flushed a bright, almost neon red, but that wasn’t enough to stop you. “Get dressed!”</p><p>≈♡≈</p><p>Tsuna trudged behind you through the thick white snow, pulling his scarf higher to cover his mouth and nose. After twenty minutes of work, the pair of you had built a snow family; a mother, father, and child.</p><p>You smiled in satisfaction, wrapping your arms around his neck from behind. “You know, that may be us one day.”</p><p>Tsuna smiled, glad that the cold weather hid the blush rising on his face, “That sounds nice, Y/N-san.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>